SMSTSS 12: Usagula meets Blacula!
by ocramed
Summary: The vampire Sailor Moon meets her new brother; hi-jinks ensues as LA is terrorized by a vampire epidemic! SM x Blacula crossover! Special guest: Ranma Half!
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS 12: Usagula meets Blacula! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Blacula and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, two-part story.**

**Special: This is a Halloween special.**

**Author's Note: This story is different from the "Bunnicula" story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

1972: Los Angeles, California.

Usagi Tsukino", aka "The Moon Princess", aka "Sailor Cosmos", aka "The Messiah", was many things. She was a "magical girl" hero who fought against evil in the name of love and justice. She was a wife, mother, lover, friend and ally who balanced the needs of being an explorer, a soldier, warrior, scholar, thinker, tinkerer, tailor, spy and a whole host of professions that need not to be repeated. With these backgrounds comes with it the heavy burden of responsibility, especially since Usagi has great power as a result of accumulating considerable life experiences. But in all that, in spite of the power she possessed, a power that could, in theory, reshape the Universe itself, Usagi was one of having simplistic needs and desires.

"Hey, honey!" Usagi called, as she steps back from her handiwork.

Ranma, who was working out in preparation for a film role, as a stuntman/action star, stops what he was doing in the backyard.

"What is it, hon?" Ranma replied, as he enters the house through the screen door.

"What do you think?" Usagi said, as she motions towards a gaudy looking painting.

Ranma frowns. Ever since the two got back from Southeast Asia, the couple has been doing their best to assimilate into normal society, with the couple joining the Los Angeles Police Department as law enforcement officers early on. It was harder for Usagi to be a cop, let alone a certified "Police Detective" in a male-dominated field, but her military service in Southeast Asia helped to mitigate matters. Other than that, the couple was as normal as any other, even so far as to moonlight in the entertainment industry whenever possible…

"Where did you get this?" Ranma asked. If there was one thing he couldn't stand being in the 1970s, was that fashion and aesthetics of the day were awful.

"Françoise to made it for me," Usagi said.

"Hon, were you drunk when you asked this 'Francoise' to make this?"

"May-be…"

"Usagi, I know you want to be fashionable, and all, but can we be at least a little moderate in our tastes?"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Let's just say that even our pal Liberace will think you lost your mind, with you over-doing things."

"Humph," Usagi replied.

Just then, the phone rings.

"Well, I think YOU are wrong, Ranma," Usagi said, as she picks up the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi Mina. Yes, we're fine. Yes? What? When was this…?"

A few minutes later, Usagi hangs up the phone.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked, as he sipped his water.

"Remember when I said that I and the rest of 'Dracula's Brides' decided to donate money to the Romanian government's 'Special Needs Fund for Children', as a way of placating them while we sell off some of our properties for the fund?"

"Yes, you didn't want the communists to encroach on lands belonging to your vampire clan, the Tzimisce, with their authority."

"Well, yes, after we threaten to slaughter the poliburo's families if they didn't accept the offer in a face-saving move."

Ranma gives his wife a questioning look.

"Hey, the use of violence is an effective tool, you know."

"Usagi, you're supposed to be a hero, not a monster."

"Well, when the world is no longer full of monsters, and I do mean the mortal kind, then I'll relent. Besides, I can't stand communists. At least with capitalists, you can always speak to their avarice and greed to cut through the nonsense."

"Oh-kay," Ranma said, as he broke out in a sweat. "So, what happened?"

"Apparently, a couple of local interior decorators bought up a bunch of furniture that included some coffins from one of our family's properties."

"So?"

"One of them wasn't empty. In fact, it had been sealed away in one of the hidden rooms at the property closer to town."

"So, what's next?"

"Well, I have the names of the guys who purchased the stuff: Bobby McCoy and Billy Schaffer."

"Wait, aren't they associates of your friend Francoise?"

"Yes. That's why Mina called me, since it was Francoise used me as a reference to get a crack at our property."

"Man, you have a lot of 'freaks' for friends."

"Now, now. Just because they are gay-"

"No, they have no tastes in fashion and interior decorating, Usagi. Ugh."

"I see. But I got the name of the storage lot where the coffin is being kept, while Mina is going over the family records to see who is in that coffin, if anyone."

"So, you think it's a vampire thing?"

"Dear, Vlad was a mad genius, with the emphasis on being a bastard. I wouldn't put it past him to do a jerk thing like seal a man into a coffin just to prove a point-"

Just then, the phone rings again.

"Hello?" Usagi said, as she picks up the phone. "Oh, Dr. Thomas! Yes, I heard of you- what? I see. We're on our way."

"What is it this time?" Ranma asked, as he towels himself off.

"Forensics has a case for us, one that is right up our alley," Usagi said. "It looks like the coffin deal will have to wait."

Ranma nods his head in reply. However, for some reason, he had a suspicion that they being called to work might be related to the missing coffin…

"Oh, dear," Usagi said, as she and Ranma stood to the side, as the next of kin to the deceased paid their respects at a local funeral home. Apparently, Bobby and his friend Billy were found murdered at a local storage facility, the one that both Usagi and Ranma were going to, in order to find the missing coffin.

"Why do I suspect that a vampire is involved?" Ranma whispered.

"You would suspect correctly," Usagi whispered back. "I sense the blood of the Dracul in that one."

"What generation?"

"Sixth, making Bobby seventh…"

"What now?" Ranma asked.

"I will have to commit the act of diablerie, in order to make this clean. That way, the authorities won't suspect a thing."

"But that also means you'll know who did this to him," Ranma asked.

"Yes, but the process will destroy the soul or essence of those being diablerized. I don't want to think that I am destroying Bobby's chances at having an afterlife…"

Meanwhile, a pair of eyes was staring at the scene, with a particular hatred for Usagi.

'So, I have a sister of sorts,' the man known simply as 'Blacula' thought. He had come down to the mortuary in order to raise Bobby, one of his first victims since being freed from his confinement, back to 'unlife'. Instead, he realizes that one of Dracula's progeny has arrived to deal with…him.

'I will NOT have my revenge escape my grasp,' Blacula thought.

Just then, one of the grievers lowers her hood, surprising the black vampire prince…

'Luva?' Blacula thought in surprise. 'Is that really you, coming back to me…?'

"Thank you for coming, detectives," Dr. Gordon Thomas said, as motions his companions to his side. Gordon was a dark-skinned black man who wore a short afro with a handle-bar mustache.

"This is Tina, Bobby's best friend and former fellow classmate."

"Hello," Tina replied with a nod. Tina wore a light brown, short afro. She also wore a cloak, out of respect for her best male friend Bobby.

"We went to the same school to be interior decorators."

"And this is Tina's older sister, and my personal friend, Michelle."

"Hello," Michelle said. Michelle wore a long perm/afro. Both she and her younger sister Tina were light-skinned, beautiful black women. Both Michelle and Tina were prominent in the local fashion industry, before Michelle decided to change professions, which is how she met her boyfriend Dr. Gordon Thomas…

"I was amazed to learn that you two knew Bobby," Tina said. "You know, being cops and all."

"Hey, we're more than law enforcement officers," Ranma said with a grin. "In fact, I do side work as an extra in Hollywood."

"I see…"

"Well, we would have been involved in all this even if we weren't with the police," Usagi said.

"Well, we better head on out to see Bobby's mother," Michelle said. "Someone needs to keep her company this evening."

"I catch up with you two later then," Gordon said, as he gives his girlfriend Michelle a hug.

"Just be careful…"

Michelle then turns towards Ranma and Usagi.

"And thank you for coming on such short notice," Michelle said.

"Eh, in light of this situation, it's the least we can do," Ranma said.

"Nice meeting you," Tina said with a nod.

And with that, the two sisters leave the mortuary.

"Now, if I recall, your backgrounds were in the 'Special Victims Unit'?" Gordon said, as he begins to examine Bobby's body. "One thing I found interesting were these puncture wounds."

"Yeah, looks like he got bitten by a flying rat," Ranma quipped. He automatically knew what the puncture wounds were…"

"You mean a…bat?"

"Has there been a chemical analysis on the wound itself, doctor?" Usagi asked.

"No, other than your basic 'cause of death': blood drain…"

Pause.

"So, where the hell did the blood go…?"

As the conversation continued, Usagi noticed the shifting in the air, something that only vampires or dhampires could detect.

"Um, I have to go to the 'ladies room', guys," Usagi said. "I'll be back…or something."

With that, Usagi disappears through some doors.

"Your girl must be in a hurry to do something," Gordon said, as he continues to examine Bobby's body.

"What do you mean, Gordon?" Ranma asked.

"That door way leads to the exit."

"I see…"

Meanwhile, Tina is walking down the street alone. She decided to let her older sister pay their respects to Bobby's mother, while she had time to think about her childhood friend's demise. As she continued to walk alone, Tina had the distinct feeling of being followed…

Suddenly, she bumps into a tall, handsome black man. He wore elegant clothes, a thick mustache, facial mutton chops, and a black cape. The cape has a white, silk linen underneath.

"Luva!" Blacula said in a thick accent. His English, however, was impeccable, since he went to school in England in the 1700s.

"Who?" Tina said in alarm.

"Yes, you're my Luva! It's me…Mamuwalde, your husband and Prince!"

"Get away from me-!"

"Let her go, scion of Dracula!" said a voice from behind.

Blacula and Tina turn to see Usagi standing there.

"You," Blacula spat, as he pushes Tina away, who then takes off running, sans her purse. "I sense kinship from you, which means that you, too, are a scion of Dracula!"

"One of his brides, actually," Usagi said, as she slowly walks up to the black prince of darkness.

Pause.

"I am Serena, principal Voivode of the Draculs, of Transylvania, although I am called 'Usagi Tsukino' in this era."

"Voivode", depending on region within Eastern Europe, either meant "prince", "duke" or "count". In local parlance, it certainly meant "commander" in military terms, especially when dealing the Tzimisce clan of vampires…

"I am Prince Mumawalde, of the Ebon nation," Blacula said with a nod. "Now that we dispensed with the formalities, I do expect you to stand aside and leave me be."

"Much has changed since you were released, Your Highness," Usagi said. "You cannot do as you please."

"Nothing has changed," Blacula said. "From what I've seen of this era thus far, the black man is still not seen as an equal partner in the community of Man…"

Pause.

"And THAT person is my Luva, reincarnated," Blacula said, as he points to a fleeing Tina. "She has come back to me, and I plan on fulfilling our happiness!"

With a yell, Blacula smashes into a brick wall, causing it to collapse on Usagi.

"No-!" Uasagi replied, as she is buried by a ton of bricks…

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS 12: Usagula meets Blacula! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Blacula and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, three-part story.**

**Special: This is a Halloween special.**

**Author's Note: This story is different from the "Bunnicula" story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

"Man, what the hell happened here?" said a man in a pimp suit, as his woman held onto him. They had stopped at where Blacula had smashed a wall, causing a ton of bricks to fall on Usagi.

"Was it an earthquake, Big Moe?" said the woman. She was obviously a prostitute…

"Didn't feel like it, Sugarcanear-"

Just then, a bloodied hand pops up from within the pile.

"Big Mo?"

"Stand back," Big Mo said, as he got his cane ready.

Usagi rose from the pile of bricks, slightly disoriented.

"Well, well, well," Big Mo said. "A little bunny, it seems…"

"You okay, sugah?" asked Sugarcane.

"Um, do you have a place where I can get some clothes?" Usagi asked. "Mine's are sort of messed up."

"Well, my fine, dear, my club is nearby," Big Mo said, as he wraps his cloak around Usagi. "We can take care of you."

"Thanks, I guess…"

"What're you doing in that pile of bricks?" Sugarcane asked.

"I was chasing my…friend, when this happened," Usagi said, not wanting to really get into the matter.

"Well, don't you worry about anything…a fine gent like me always takes care of the ladies…"

Meanwhile…

"I'm glad that you're here, Ronnie," Dr. Thomas said, as he examined the body at the morgue with Ranma. "I'll need verification for the Watchers that there is vampire activity."

"Humph," Ranma replied, as he thinks back to how he first met Dr. Thomas, through the Watchers. The Watchers were a secret society of scholars and adventurers whose sole duty was to monitor the supernatural and paranormal activity, by monitoring or mentoring a supernatural and/or paranormal subject. Dr. Thomas was one of the local Watchers, and was assigned to monitor Ranma and Usagi, although he bent the rules a bit by being known to the couple…

"Why do you need me for verification?" Ranma asked. "You know that we're dealing with a vampire problem."

"True, but since the appeal of the occult has proliferated of late, the Watchers' resources have been stretched a bit."

"No kidding. Why, just the other day, my police unit busted up an occult ring that was headed by an immortal necromancer."

"Yes, I heard," Dr. Thomas said, as he straightens his body up. "Well, it looks like this woman is still in a larvae state, for vampire infection."

"A silver nitrate/garlic cocktail should prevent that," Ranma said, as he takes out a special medical black bag.

"But I doubt that we'll have enough of the stuff if we have a bio-mass in our midst," Dr. Thomas said with a sigh. "But, at least we have the evidence needed to prove that we are dealing with a potential threat."

"What about Bobby McCoy and Billy Shaffer?" Ranma said. "We can't risk having those two walking around infecting more people."

"I'll have to get Lt. Peters' help on that, since the bodies have already been buried," Dr. Thomas said. "Meanwhile, the girls and I are going out to celebrate Michelle's birthday tonight, and, well, I wanted to know if you and Usagi wanted to come."

"Sure, I'm sure she would love going to the club to celebrate," Ranma said. "It's the only time she has an excuse to drink excessively."

"I'm sure…"

Later, at a local club…

Usagi, dressed in a halter top, hot pants, shawl, ankle-length boots, and sporting a "Jew-fro", walks into the club. She stops to inform the host that she was meeting with her friends, before being directed at the table where her friends were.

"Hey, Tina, Michelle, Dr. T…Ranma," Usagi said, as she stops at the party table.

"Wow, nice look, Bunny," Michelle said.

"Yeah," Tina replied.

"Ah, just a new look that I wanted to try out, thanks to some new friends I made earlier," Usagi said, as she sits down, after kissing Ranma on the cheek. "So, 'Happy Birthday', Michelle."

"Thanks," Michelle replied.

"Yeah, nice look," Ranma said suspiciously. "I would love to meet your new friends…"

Just then, a waitress whispers something into Tina's ear. Tina excuses herself, leaves the table, and then meets a man with a familiar face…

"Ranma, that's him," Usagi said with alarm.

"Him, who?" Ranma replied, just as Tina returns with Blacula, who looked…normal.

"Guys, I want you to meet Mamuwalde," Tina said, as she motions to Blacula.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Blacula said with a bow. He then notices Usagi.

"Although, some of us might have met in the past."

"Likewise," Usagi replied.

"Nice cape," Ranma said.

"It seems to fit in these times."

"Please, have a seat," Dr. Thomas said. "We're just celebrating Michelle's birthday."

"Who?" Blacula said.

"My sister," Tina said, as she motions to Michelle.

"I'm the birthday girl," Michelle said.

"Well, in that case, as your invited guest, it would be an honor celebrating a life, as beautiful as yours," Blacula said, as he kissed Michelle's right hand.

"Ah, the perfect gentleman," Dr. Thomas said.

"One has to be, in these trying times," Blacula said, as he sat down. "Otherwise, we're nothing more than monsters."

"And then some," Usagi said.

"But enough of this ghastly subject matter. We have a celebration of life to honor…"

Blacula turns towards the waitress.

"More Champaign, my dear."

"Right away, sir…"

Later, Usagi and Ranma were walking home that night.

"Are you sure Tina will be safe with Mumawalde?" Ranma asked, as he and Usagi walked home.

"He generally loves her, Ranma," Usagi said. "However, he cares not a wit about us, and he hates me in particular."

"You know why?"

"I confirmed this with Mina over the phone," Usagi said with a sigh. "Back in the 1700s, Prince Mumawalde and his wife, Princess Luva, of the Ebon Nation of Africa, were sent by his people to Europe, in order to protest the slave trade. He met with Vlad in hopes to garner support for his initiatives."

"Let me guess: he decided to take Luva for himself, and cursed this…Mumawalde with vampirism," Ranma said. "What a jerk…"

"Actually, it's worse than that. Vlad killed Luva after infecting Mumawalde with vampirism, by sealing her in that same crypt those interior decorators had found while selling of our stuff."

"I take that back. What a arse!"

"Indeed. The only reason why we didn't know about Mumawalde at the time at the time, was because the mistress of the manner was Ilona."

"And she pretty much hates everyone, so she wouldn't care to let anyone know about Mumawalde."

"Precisely. Not even Lillian knew about Mumawalde."

"So, now what?"

"Well, right now, it's easy to do away with him, since he hasn't had his vampire body honed yet."

"So, he can be killed by the usual methods."

"Yes, although, with him being of a stronger generation, Mumawalde is still formidable-"

Just then, a fancy Cadillac pulls up.

"There you are, Mamma," said Big Moe. "I got some clients for ya."

"Sorry, Daddy," Usagi said. "Had to take care of some business."

"Well, handle MY business first, or I'll have to make my pimp hand strong."

"Don't want you to do that," Usagi said, as she turns towards Ranma. "I'll meet you and Dr. Thomas at Billy Schaffer's grave tonight, okay?"

"Um, sure," Ranma said with a confused look. "Usagi, is there something you need to tell me about?"

"Well, I'll always have you in mind, no matter what I do," Usagi said, as she gives Ranma a kiss, before getting into Big Moe's car. "See you soon…"

And, with that, Big Moe drives off with Usagi in the front seat.

"I just KNOW that something strange is going on with that woman," Ranma said, as he shook his head in disbelief.

Later, at the local cemetery, Ranma and Dr. Thomas were digging up Billy Schaffer's grave, while Michelle was holding up the light.

"Are you two done, yet?" Michelle asked. "I shouldn't even be doing this on my birthday…"

"We're almost done," Dr. Thomas said, as he continues to dig.

"I think we hit rock bottom…literally," Ranma replied, as he hits Billy's coffin.

"Okay, let's open up," Dr. Thomas said, as he steps back.

Suddenly, as soon as Ranma flips the lid of the coffin, Billy, in full vampire mode, screeches, as he grabs Dr. Thomas.

"Ahhh!" Michelle yelled, as she hops back in fright.

Ranma immediately palms the vampire in the heart, causing the monster to stagger long enough for Dr. Thomas to impale him with a stake, causing it to fall back down into the casket.

"Gordon, you okay?" Michelle asked Dr. Thomas.

"I will be, once we remove the head…"

Meanwhile, Ranma picks up noises in the background.

"Guys, we got company," Ranma said, as he climbs out of the grave.

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked, as she helps Dr. Thomas out of the grave.

"He means that we're surrounded by vampires," Dr. Thomas said, as he sees Bobby McCoy, and others slumbering towards them. "Get behind me-!"

"You hurt my friend and lover," Bobby said, as he points to Ranma and his companions with a clawed finger. "I will kill you for killing Bobby-!"

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMSTSS 12: Usagula meets Blacula! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Blacula and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, three-part story.**

**Special: This is a Halloween special.**

**Author's Note: This story is different from the "Bunnicula" story.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Meanwhile, Usagi was on a street corner soliciting clients for an evening romp, when she felt a familiar presence…

"You can come out of the shadows, Mumawade," Usagi said, as she didn't bother to turn her head.

Blacula emerges from the shadows.

"So, this is what a bride of Dracula does these days?" Blacula scoffs.

"Actually, I'm working on a police matter at the moment," Usagi said, as she turns around to face her "brother". "A local pimp named Big Moe had asked me for a favor in stopping a serial killer named 'Black the Ripper'…or something like that. So, I'm undercover."

"But otherwise, you would be fine with prostitution?"

"I tend to no care one way or another, but if the law says that prostitution is illegal, then so be it."

"And do you intend to stop me from getting my revenge on Count Dracula?"

"Dracula…is already under lock and key, just like you had been," Usagi said. "And yes, I know what he did to you-"

"Do you really?" Blacula retorted. "Were you there when my wife Luva was entombed with my coffin, where I had to listen to her die? Huh?"

"I wasn't there, sorry," Usagi said. "But I did experience is villainy first hand."

"Oh, really?"

"Really. It was in the late 19th century when I encountered Vlad Tepes, my brother…"

Usagi begins to tell the story how for a lark, she decided to accompany a newly-admitted solicitor named Jonathan Harker to Transylvania, a province in the Romanian mountains to finalize a deal. She and her husband Ranma were selling off some of their old property in England, when an offer came to purchase a few of them. Thus, while Ranma was on his African adventure with the famous hunter Allan Quatermain and Lord John Clayton (the Earl of Greystoke of England, aka "Tarzan"), where Ranma took on an African Princess (after saving her from an "elemental man", who was a servant of the Egyptian god Ra), Usagi decided to go with Harker on his business trip. Unfortunately, it was a trap set by Dracula to turn Usagi into one of his brides. In the end, Ranma came back to rescue his wife, now a vampire, and Usagi took over the clan as the Princess Dracula (due to the fact that she ended up pregnant with Vlad's kid, thereby solidifying her claim amongst the Tzimisce clan).

"You…kept this child?" Blacula asked incredulously.

"Whatever her father is, and trust me, he's a bastard, I will always defend my children's lives," Usagi said. "In my life time, I've seen too much death, which is why life is always precious to me..."

Pause.

"Even though Moka can be a handful," Usagi said with a smile. "She's a good kid, but her arrogance reminds me of her father."

"And that is why I must have my revenge," Blacula said. "Because of Vlad, he took me from my wife, from my people and from my era."

"We all have had tragedy foisted upon us," Usagi said. "With Tina, you have an opportunity to start again, but you cannot go around killing people as a means of creating your minions…"

Pause.

"So, be warned. I consider you my brother of sorts, so I will cut you some slack. But if any more people die by your hands, you will be stopped permanently."

"By you?"

"Not necessarily, since I know that my husband will be aware of this conversation as well, and HE won't be as sympathetic to your story, Mumawade."

"I will keep that in mind," Blacula said, as he turns to walk away.

"Mumawade," Usagi said, as she turned to face the departing African prince. "Go to Tina. Be a man, not a monster."

"And what of Vlad Tepes?"

"He's already been taken care of, according to MY wishes as the head of OUR clan. You don't have to worry about him."

"Humph," Blacula said, as he melds into the shadows, as he walks down the streets…

Usagi sighed, as she got her mind right for her assignment, as a car stops at her corner.

"You're free this evening, blondie?" said the driver.

Usagi smiled, as she saunters towards the car, and leans over.

"Sure, suger," Usagi said.

"Good," said the driver. "I'm glad to hear that."

Suddenly, Usagi finds herself pulled into the car, through the window of the car.

"Ah!" Usagi said.

"Now, we can play a game," said the man.

Usagi looked up to see a dark-skinned man with smoldering yellow eyes.

"You're 'Black the Ripper'!"

"Yeah, baby," Black the Ripper sneered. "And I plan on turning you out! HAHAHAHAHA-!"

"Yah-!"

Meanwhile, back at the local cemetery…

"Bobby, I know I've been a bit mean to you and your 'boyfriend' Billy for having NO taste in fashion, but we can talk about this," Ranma said, as he and his companions are surrounded by vampires.

"What's to talk about?" Bobby replied. "You killed Billy; prepare to die!"

Bobby and his fellow fiends lunge at Ranma, even as Dr. Thomas moves to protect his girlfriend Michelle.

"Ah!" Michelle said.

"Stand back!" Dr. Thomas said, as he also pulls out a stake from his shoulder bag.

Ranma, meanwhile, whirls around to perform a standard spin kick that sends Bobby into a tree with a sickening thud.

THUD!

"Ranma!" Dr. Thomas said, as he lunges forward to stake one of the vampires that had leaped from the trees to grab Ranma from behind.

SPLURCH!

Ranma turns to see Dr. Thomas removing his hand from the stake he had just drove into the vampire's back.

"Um," Ranma said, as he pointed at the fallen vampire.

"You don't need to thank me," Dr. Thomas said, as he smiled proudly.

"Actually, you forgot something."

"Now, what is it-?"

Suddenly, the vampire that Dr. Thomas had drove a stake into gets up, and attacks Dr. Thomas.

"HISSSSS!" the vampire screeched, as he tackled Dr. Thomas to the ground.

"Gordon!" Michelle yelled.

"You have to remove the head to kill them," Ranma said, as he unleashes a 'Vacuum Blade' (i.e. displaced air using the forbidden Saotome martial arts technique known as the Yamaken).

SPLURCH!

The vampire that was about to attack Dr. Thomas fell backwards in a heap.

"And don't let the blood get unto your skin and mouth," Ranma said. "You'll be infected by the vampire's blood."

"What'll happen?" Michelle asked.

"You'll end up becoming highly aggressive and short-tempered," Ranma said. "Other than that, you'll be okay."

"You don't say," Michelle said.

"Get Billy's body out of there," Bobby said, as he directed his victims-turned-fellow vampires to remove Billy's still corpse from his grave. "The Master will know what to do."

"No!" Dr. Thomas yelled, as he was about to get back into the fight, when Ranma stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"I rather consult Usagi on this, and I rather track down the head vampire," Ranma replied. "Besides, you and Michelle won't survive a full confrontation."

"But you-"

"I'm only one person out here to protect you and Michelle from harm, Dr. Gordon."

"Humph," Dr. Gordon said. Ranma was right that he, Michelle and Ranma would end up in a fight of attrition. Better to track the vampire lair and settle things later…

"Mark my words, you will suffer!" Bobby yelled, as his vampire pack retreated. "Come on, darlings!"

And, with that, the vampires faded into the darkness.

"Man, I hope Usagi is not having an off evening like we are," Ranma replied with a relaxed sigh.

"What trouble could she be up to?" Michelle asked.

Across town, Usagi held Black the Ripper up by the throat in an alley. She had managed to get her bearings straight long enough to not get her throat slashed.

"Well, it looks like the tables have turned," Usagi said, as her eyes glowed orange-red, while she growled. "I am surprised that you are here Redjac."

"How did you know that?" Black the Ripper said.

"You know my husband, Lord Ranma Rantsu of Hinokure Prefecture, former Japanese ambassador to Great Britain, circa late 19th century."

"The Detective," Black the Ripper said with a sneer. "He almost cost me my friend, when the Vorlons attempted to claim me."

"And yet, so great was your evil that you managed to leave a fragment of your essence behind long enough to continue your reign of terror in your stead," Usagi replied. "Few mortals can achieve such a feat…"

Pause.

"And now, you will pay for your crimes."

"I don't think so, witch," Black the Ripper said, as he began to convulse violently.

"NO!" Usagi yelled, as the Redjac entity left Black the Ripper's body. She then slammed the corpse into the wall, creating a dent in the process. She wanted to rage, but realized that she missed her opportunity to change the future, in which the murderous entity would continue its killing spree, by possessing other people…

"No," Usagi said, as she shook her head with a sigh.

With a huff, Usagi hefts Black the Ripper's body over her shoulders, and takes to the skies…

Meanwhile, Ranma, Dr. Thomas and LAPD Detective Lt. Peter Doyle arrive at the morgue.

"I didn't know you knew Saotome, Peter," Dr. Thomas said, as they walked into the main room. Michelle went home to check in on Tina, before going to bed herself…

"Knew each other from 'Nam," Doyle said. "Yeah, 'Ronnie' and Usa-something. His wife or whatever."

"It's 'Ranma'," Ranma replied with annoyance. "And my wife's name is 'Usagi'."

"Yeah. Anyway, why are we here again?"

"We have to make sure that any new bodies that Sam the Morgue Director took in are not vampiric in nature," Dr. Thomas said.

"Not that I believe any of this, but wouldn't the 'vampiric bodies' already be long gone?" Doyle said.

"Maybe not," Ranma said, as he points to a splatter of blood all over the walls.

"Oh, boy," Doyle said, as he takes out his gun, while Dr. Thomas takes out his…crucifix cross.

"That may not work, you know," Ranma said pointedly.

"Oh?" Dr. Thomas replied.

"Yeah, you don't strike me as a man of faith. You might be lucky if the victim of the vampire was a church-goer or something in his or her previous life."

"Well, you're here, right?" Dr. Thomas said. "Let's go see what's going on-"

SMASH!

"YAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" screamed a black female vampire, as she charged forward.

"AH!" Doyle said, as he discharged his revolver to no effect.

"Back off, you!" Dr. Thomas said, as he showed his cross, only to be back-handed by the vampire female.

SMACK!

"Arrgh!"

"Why should I pay attention to the 'white man's religion'?" replied the vampire, as she moved to grab Doyle.

"Great!" Doyle said, as he scampers back, having run out of rounds. "Just what we need: a Black militant who happens to be a vampire. What's next? A black president?"

"I'm going to sucking the life out of you, you jive-talking honky!" the vampire said.

"Help-!"

Just as the vampire was about to pounce on Doyle, Ranma reaches over, and yanks the vampire off of Doyle, slamming her against the opposite wall.

"Augh!" the vampire said.

"You okay, Doyle?" Ranma said, as he continued to keep an eye on the vampire.

"You saved my life with those Oriental moves of yours, Ronnie," Doyle replied.

Ranma shakes his head, before he paid attention to vampire, who was crouched while hissing.

"Take it easy," Ranma said, as he cautiously walks towards the vampire, as he slowly reaches into pocket space to take out a series of special throwing needles. These needles were dipped in a special solution consisting of silver nitrate and garlic. Before coming over to the morgue, he had picked up an anti-vampire kit, which included the special needles.

"If you calm down, we can help you."

"Like want help from a 'Chinaman'!" the vampire said, as she charged forward.

With a sigh, Ranma let loose a volley of the anti-vampire needles from his arsenal.

THAK! THAK! THAK-!

"Ahhhhh!" screamed the vampire, as she fell over while convulsing.

"Finally, we can kill these monsters," Doyle said.

"We may not to," Dr. Thomas said, as he and Ranma go over to the vampire woman.

"Right," Ranma said, as he picked up the vampire. "According to Usagi, if the victim has been recently turned into a vampire, we might be able to reverse or dampen the effects of the infection."

"So, what's next?" Doyle asked.

"We get information, of course," Dr. Thomas said, as he, Doyle and Ranma, with the vampire, go into the morgue itself.

**Tbc.**


End file.
